


suki da yo

by whooooops (galaxyknights)



Series: jbj one-shots [3]
Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyknights/pseuds/whooooops
Summary: sanggyun is the type to show his feelings. he's the type to make it glaringly obvious when he likes someone. he wants the whole world to know how special kenta is. not even just how special to him--the world just needs to know about takada kenta.





	suki da yo

it happened suddenly on a saturday night.  
  
or at least, that's when sanggyun realized it.  
  
it's possible it was growing inside him for a long time. it's possible something like love at first sight planted itself into his chest the very first time he saw kenta, and its possible that seed grew slowly until it wrapped, vine-like, around his ribs and it just wasn't until saturday night that the flower inside him finally blossomed when he heard kenta's drunken laughter and felt kenta's hands pull on his sleeve and clutch at his arm like a life raft.  
  
kenta's eyes were sparkling, as always, when sanggyun turned to him. this time, though, sanggyun only saw stars. like someone who has grown up in the city seeing the milky way spread out across the night for the first time--accompanied by the brilliant, startling realization that this spectacle has always existed beyond the light-blind city sky and will continue to exist even when the world seems consumed with dark.  
  
sanggyun was 23, but he'd never been in love before. as kenta pressed his arms around sanggyun's torso, he felt at once like he knew what every love song he'd ever been asked to sing was about.  
  
\--  
  
"did i bother you last night?" kenta asked the next morning. "i'm sorry! i shouldn't have had so much to drink--"  
  
"you didn't bother me," sanggyun said with a smile. he has always liked kenta, has always enjoyed teasing and playing with his same-age friend, even when kenta seems annoyed.  
  
but this day was different. this day he felt like a garden was in full spring inside him and kenta was the sun, and like every little bloom in his body was turned towards kenta's light.  
  
"are you sure? i know i can get kind of clingy when i drink." kenta frowned, and sanggyun wished he could wipe it away.  
  
"oh no," he replied instead, wrinking his nose and giving his usual teasing grin, "it was very cute. i like when you're clingy."  
  
kenta scoffed, grabbed his bathrobe and turned away, "if you say so."  
  
\--  
  
sanggyun is the type to show his feelings. he's the type to make it glaringly obvious when he likes someone. he wants the whole world to know how special kenta is. not even just how special to him--the world just needs to know about takada kenta.  
  
so he can't help himself but to bring kenta up whenever something reminds him of his friend. and more often than not, everything reminds him. on his honbab, every good food he eats makes him wish kenta was there to eat it with him. when magazines ask them where they want to travel, sanggyun answers honestly, "i want to travel the world with kenta!"  
  
when he walks outside at night and catches a glimpse of a satellite, he thinks of stars, which remind him of kenta because kenta is puppies and fairy lights and warm summer days and first snowfalls and all things that are good and right in the world.  
  
\--  
  
when he's alone, he lets himself daydream about it; stare outside the window as the clouds pass by like the lovesick kid he is, and imagine the romantic trips he would take kenta on if he could.  
  
kenta might like europe, and he's never been. sanggyun pictures himself guiding kenta around like a worldly byronic hero. he even knows what he would wear--a dark wool coat and that eyeliner donghan said looked good on him last week. he could flit kenta from canals in italy to a lush valley in switzerland where the mountains stretch into the stratosphere, and he can point up to the top where clouds crown the peaks and say, "is that where you're from?"  
  
"no, i'm from japan!" kenta will say.  
  
"ooh," sanggyun will respond. "i just thought since you're an angel you would be from heaven."  
  
\--  
  
he wanted to take kenta somewhere so badly, and so finally instead of just daydreaming, he did. on a rare day off sanggyun found his crush sitting at the kitchen table eating a breakfast of day old fried rice out of a cardboard to-go container.  
  
"kenta do you remember that japanese family restaurant i told you about? we should go for dinner tonight! since we don't have anything else to do!"  
  
kenta covered his mouth with one hand and signaled OK with other.  
  
later, when sanggyun was wearing a black button-up shirt he knew made his jawline look especially handsome, and the two of them looked down at the menus, the excitement in kenta's eyes felt like a victory.  
  
"the other members didn't want to come?" kenta asked.  
  
sanggyun shrugged, and smirked. "i didn't ask them. i thought about you when i came here, though. do you like it?"  
  
kenta smiled in that way that makes one eye close a bit more than the other, and sanggyun's heart did a swoosh down to his toes and back. "i do like it. everything is very authentic," he said.  
  
sanggyun beamed and placed another piece of his beef on kenta's rice.  
  
"ggyun why are you giving me all of your meat?" kenta laughed, covering his mouth with his pretty, neatly manicured hand.  
  
"you need it more," sanggyun replied, and put a piece of the mushrooms kenta likes next to the beef.  
  
"that's silly, i'm not that hungry, really."  
  
"just accept it! i like to take care of you."  
  
kenta pouted and shook his head, "i worry sometimes that you like me too much."  
  
oh. "does it bother you?"  
  
for a moment, kenta didn't respond. in the quiet sanggyun could hear the panic creeping up his own spine. eventually, kenta spoke, "no," he said, "i like that you like me." he grinned in a small, mischievous way that flashed his canine, and took some of his own meat to put on sanggyun's rice. "besides, i like you too."  
  
\--  
  
it happens slowly on a wednesday morning when they're in tokyo and sanggyun wakes up feeling like if he doesn't kiss his roommate he'll die.  
  
he opens his eyes and sees kenta across the hotel room right away, bathed in silvery pre-dawn light. his small lips are parted and his breath comes in steady, precious huffs.  
  
sanggyun has to tell him. their time together is nearly up, now. he could count the days on his fingers and toes. what if they part ways and kenta never knows how he feels?  
  
he spends the day planning, imagining every scenario playing out. in the end, he knows he just has to say it a way that can't be misinterpreted.  
  
during an interview once, he remembers kenta saying how strange it was for him how often korean people say 'i love you.' "in japan," kenta explained, "you really don't say stuff like that unless you're confessing to someone."  
  
then they're on stage, the world is watching, and there's no time like the present.  
  
"kenta-kun, suki da yo."

**Author's Note:**

> if you dont think sanggyun calls kenta "baby" drop your location i have some Very strong words for you


End file.
